Piccolo vs Ed(Ed Edd Eddy Z)
Description Ed from the fan animation Ed Edd N Eddy Z takes on Piccolo from Dragon ball Super and Z Intro Flyer:Anime has brought us many great characters like Piccolo from dragon ball super and Z Firestrike:Then there's the fan creations inspired from anime like Ed from Ed Edd eddy z Flyer:I'm flyer and he's Firestrike Firestrike:And it's our job to study their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a death battle Ed Firestrike:We went over him before so we'll be brief Flyer:Ed is well the least smart out of all the Eds' but he is the strongest by far Firestrike:And is the saiyian counterpart to the storm Abilities * Kaioken x1-20 * False Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan * Super Form (Emerald Saiyan) * Spirit of Saiyans * Kamehameha Wave * Special Beam Cannon * Lazah (Shoop da whoop) * Sphere of the Sphinx * Storm of the Sphinx * Gravy Gust * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack * Zappity Zap Zap * Chidori * Static Cannon (Ultimate) Firestrike:Ed has a nice moveset of different ki attacks ranging from the Kamahameha to the deadly chidori Flyer:Not only that but he has the false super sayian form which is x25 multipler Firestrike:Also he has the super saiyain Form, A super form with the chaos emeralds and the kaioken times one through 20 Flyer:But the coolest thing about him is the storm Firestrike:The Storm is the well the other part of Ed that only knows fighting and nothing else and he is able to use super sayian and is skilled in many different types of lighting based attacks and as his most notable is the mark 9 el Thor aka the cloud of death that spawns giant beam of lighting at the opponent and he is a smarter fighter then ed as shown in episode 51 Flyer:So badass Firestrike:But Ed does has his faults as stated before he is not a smart fighter compared to the storm and is stupid at times Piccolo Firestrike:Born from egg spat out by the late demon king Piccole. Piccolo One of many fan favorite Dragonball characters Flyer:And he can do some pretty cool shit Abilities * Light Grenade * Hellzone Grenade * Special Beam Cannon * Evil Explosion * Super Explosive Wave * Sonic kick * Reverse Mabakusenko * Can extend arms * Regeneration * Antenna Beam * Horning Bullet Firestrike:Piccolo has diverse set of attacks and moves such as the horning bullet a homing ki blast Flyer:There's the light grenade that he cuffed his hand in from him and fires a large ki wave Firestrike:He fires a close range ki wave with evil explosion Flyer:Then there his two finishers the hellstone grenade and the maka ka makaksa Firestrike:Special beam cannon Flyer FireStrike:The beam can pierce through anything as he killed goku and radiz with it Flter:To be fair radiz is pretty fucking weal Firestrike:While the hellzone grenade he fires several ki blasts at his opponents and then those blasts lock on to his enemy and explode on impact. Firestrike:With a move set like this Piccolo can give anyone trouble Death Battle Flyers:Its time for a Death Battle! Piccolo was flying through a wasteland as he had sensed a high power and the Tournament of Power was coming up he could use a good fight. Ed Spotted Piccolo and was dumbfounded. Ed"Are you a Yoshi? Piccolo:A what? Ed:Can i ride you? Piccolo:This guy is a moron Ed;Hey who you calling a moron! FIGHT! Ed and Piccole rushed at each other and engaged in a combat clash trading several punches and kicks back and forth until Ed Kicked piccolo away and began to charge up Chidori rushed at him Piccolo recovered quickly and saw Ed Rush at him and kicked his chidori hand away and kicked him in the side of the face but still felt the damage of the chidori.Ed recovered and rushed at Piccole again whom blocked every punch and kick ed through at him and hit ed with a sonic kick forcing him into the air and when ed fell back down Piccolo Cupped his hands and fired a massive Light grenade and was forced into a rock. Piccolo:*smirks* But Piccolo's smirk wouldn't last long as several ghost clones flew straight towards Piccolo and Piccolo tied avoid them but soon they exploded on contact sending him up in the air only to have Kamehameha wave fired at him by Ed but Quickly After imaged to avoid it then Reappears behind Ed and kicks him in the back off the head sending 14 feet away.Ed Realized That he wouldn't win in his Base and with that and orange aura surrounded him and he Transformed into False super Sayain which caught Piccolo off guard, Piccole:Is that super sayain no it can't be *thinking* Piccolo's train of thought was shortly interrupted as he was kicked inside by ed and soon the two were fighting at extremely fast speeds reappearing and disappearing in the air with ed having a new edge in speed and he kicked Piccolo back to ground and Created Duststorm that distracted Piccolo and then fired the special beam cannon at Piccolo and Hit his arm Piccolo:He knows my attack but how..? Piccolo Shook out the though and started to power up before he rushed at ed and this time out sped him as Ed was not able to block the wave punches and kicks he was finally figuring Ed's style of fighting and was blasted away by evil explosion before getting kicked in the back of the head by Piccolo which knocked ed out of FSSJ. E:Oh right the chaos emeralds ED soon took out all seven Chaos emeralds and a yellows aura surrounded him and Piccolo saw what was about to happen and rushed at Ed to Prevent it but was too late as Ed transformed into his Super form Ed then punched Piccolo into a Mountain and continued to punch him as he couldn't get free before jumping back and charging up his ultimate Ed:ZAPPITY ZAP ZAP Ed fired the Static Cannon Blast directly at Piccolo as the mountain exploded on impact with the attack but Piccolo survived and in response fired several Ki blasts at Ed who avoided them but continued after Ed stop Dodging which The Ki Blast surrounded Ed in Which Piccolo yelled Piccolo:Hellzone Grenade! And the Ball Ki locked on and it Ed Sending him to found ground after they balls hit and his super form ended with Ed transforming back to normal Piccolo then, seeing a chance, teleported behind and Started his assault landing several hits on Ed before punching in the gut hard and charging up the Reverse Mabakusenko and when Ed looked up Piccolo fired the attack directly at him point blank and when teh dust settled Ed was left as nothing. KO!!! Piccolo is seen flying off to Blumas for the tournment while Eddy and Edd look for Ed. Results Flyer:God damn Firestrike:While Ed had the btter set of attacks and forms its relied on Smarts Flyer:As Piccolo was finally able to figure out eds stlye of fighting late into the fight and gained a upper hand at the end by catching him off guard Firestrike:And Also Ed wasn't strong enough to waste Piccolo as he could do a some damage but not kill as in Super we can Assume Piccolo is around or greater then Super Perfect cell from the Cell saga Flyer:In the End Ed got Blown away Firestrike:The winner is Piccolo Category:Internet show vs Anime themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017